


When Your Favorite Alien is Being Dramatic

by Louis_the_Snake



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics), DCU (Comics), Supersons, Teen Titans, Young Justice
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Drama, Dumbasses, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Reunions, Undercover Work, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 08:42:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20775728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louis_the_Snake/pseuds/Louis_the_Snake
Summary: Just Aliens being Dramatic. Superman, Starfire, Conner, and Jon.





	1. When Your Alien Husband is Being Dramatic.

“How much longer will he be?” The cranky kryptonian left his hugging pillow to check the satellite feed by Lantern.  
“Last correspondence we got, Blue, he said he’d be done in a week.”  
“Yeah, but it’s been three months already! And you know how his plans go, he’s already on Plan E by the time he’s ahead of his villains.”  
The hiss of the elevator alerted them to Diana’s entrance.  
“He still worried about Bruce?” She made her beline to the coffee machine and started another pot.  
“He should be done any day now.” Superman was pouting.  
“Only if something goes wrong, Clark, have some faith in Bruce.”  
Of course, as soon as she said something, the building on the feed exploded. Clark left, zipping down to the warehouse and dragging Bruce to the nearest base.   
“What? Shit, you blew my cover!” ‘Phil’ tapped at Superman’s back.  
“What happened?”  
“They decided fucking with some of Ra’s Al Ghoul’s old equipment was a good idea.”  
Clark hadn’t yet put Bruce down, but he pulled him into a tight hug, breathing in the cheap cologne from his disguise.  
“Clark you can put me down now.”  
“Don’t want to.”  
“You must’ve missed me, huh?”  
Superman nodded into his shoulder, humming to himself. Of course this caused Bruce to crack his mobster mask and relax back into him, hugging him back.  
“You’re so clingy.”   
“Bruce, you’ve died too many times for me.”  
“Yeah, yeah.”  
Bruce pat his back and stepped away, taking a deeper breath.  
“I need a shower.”  
“Of course.”


	2. When Your Alien Wife is Being Dramatic

“Who is this perfect little princess? It’s you! You’re the perfect little princess!” Kor’i held their baby over herself, talking into the little green eyes, “Dick, how is our offspring so perfect?”  
Dick laughed, sitting up out of his stupor.  
“Obviously, because you’re perfect, and I’m just enough of a drama queen to amplify it.”  
“You are also perfect, Dick.”   
“Nah, the perfect is all you.”  
“But,” She pulled little Mar’i to her chest, “there is no way she is not from your perfect genes as well, and not simply modified, but halfly your creation.”  
“Thanks, Star.” Dick got off the floor and kissed her forehead.  
“Do you have patrol tonight?”  
“Yeah, isn’t that always the case.”  
“Do not injure yourself. You will be taking care of her when you get back.”  
Dick saluted, then dropped bodily out of their apartment window. He got a call not two hours later, sitting in the passenger seat. Star was crying.  
“Dick our baby is too perfect.”  
“I know, Star.”  
“I love her.”  
“I know, Star.”  
“I love you.”  
“I know, Star.”  
He hung up when she seemed calm enough to look after Mar’i again.  
“Who was that, your girlfriend?” His partner looked up from the road.  
“My wife. She’s not from around here.”


	3. When Your Alien Boyfriend is Being Dramatic

The smell wasn’t coming from his computer tower, the vents, or the training room, so there was only one place left. The kitchen. Robin snuck his way there through the base, keeping a watch out for any noises. Was it a villain?  
“What’s burning?”  
Conner was in there, kneeling, staring intently at the stove.He probably hadn’t gotten much sleep either, but of course it wasn’t a big deal for him. He was too strong for that.  
“Kon, what are you doing?”  
“I’m baking cookies.”  
“They’re burning.”  
“They have five more minutes.”  
Tim grabbed another energy drink and sat on the floor next to him.  
“Those don’t really look like cookies.”  
“Oh I know.”  
“Well, don’t eat them anyway.”  
“Yeah.” Conner sat back and sighed, “In all my memories, following the directions on the box is all you need to get perfect cookies.”  
“That makes sense.”  
After a moment of silence, the timer went off, and Conner pulled the cookies out of the oven with his bare hands.   
“Do you think we should re-instal the fire alarm in here?”  
“Probably.” Conner poked at the crisp, frowning.  
“Well, keep a close eye on your cookies next time.”  
“Yeah.”


	4. When Your Alien Bestfriend is Being Dramatic

“Kent, I swear if you tell me you’re bored one more time, I will feed you to Goliath.”  
“Oh, so you’ll let me play with your buddy? That sounds great!”  
“You are not allowed to play with Goliath.”  
Jon huffed, blowing his hair up out of his face.  
“If you are still unamused, you may do literally anything other than bother me. This is important.”  
Damian gestured to the machine he was working on with his soldering iron.  
“What even is it?”  
“Too complex to explain it to you when you need amusement.”  
“But Damian, I’m bored.”  
“Go amuse yourself elsewhere.”  
Jon pouted for a moment before he got an idea. It was a fun idea, and Damian would love it.  
“Are you suggesting I would abandon my important work for a few minutes in your skinny arms just to fly?”  
“Yes,” Jon grinned, “You know you’d like to fly over the city at any given moment.”  
“Just because I held and lost the ability to fly doesn’t mean I always want to fly.”  
“Yeah it does.” Jon got up and shook himself off.  
“Hell, Jon, I can fly whenever I want on Goliath’s back.” Dami grumbled.  
“Come fly with me.” Jon held out his hand for Damian.  
Jon pulled them out of the Fortress and through the water and out into the sky. Damian would never admit so, but the thrill of flying with Jon was greater than flying on his own, or even with Goliath. He was never scared of falling on his own, and Goliath’s wide back was soft and safe. But this- well, Jon was sporadic in his movements, untrained, joyful. Like any other 10 year old. Damian had by now gotten used to Jon’s strength, but it was a different matter being tossed up and caught like a toy.  
“You’re such a baby, Damian.”  
“I am more mature than you than you will ever hope to be.”  
“Ha ha, no you’re not.” Jon messed up his hair, “You know I can see through your dumb mask.”  
“Never.”  
Jon held Damian like a princess, knees and back, as secure as he could.   
It was, thankfully, a clear night. Full of stars, both in the sky and out into the city, full of the sounds only cities can make.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh ye the aliens are being dramatic.


End file.
